Viktor Krum
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Porque, a partir daquele dia, descobri o verdadeiro significado de tentação


Nome: Viktor Krum  
Autor: Marília Malfoy  
Tipo: Ficlet  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: Slash  
Foco: Harry/Viktor – É, eu sei, mas...

* * *

**N.A.: **Bom, como vocês puderam notar lá em cima, o ship é Harry Potter/Viktor Krum. Não, vocês não leram errado. E também não há explicações, simplesmente plotei x).

Essa é minha primeira fic slash, espero que tenha, ao menos, começado bem.

Agradecimentos de coração à **Bea Mendes** por ser um amor e ter concordado em betar essa fic, e ao **Lucas** por ter montado o chall que me deu idéia para tal fic.

Boa leitura, e lembrem-se de mandar review xD

* * *

**Viktor Krum**

Ron o idolatrava. Gritava a plenos pulmões que Viktor Krum era o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos. Que Viktor Krum era a maior revelação de todos os tempos para o Quadribol.

Foi com essa imagem de Viktor que eu o conheci na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Foi a partir desse ponto que eu cheguei a idolatrá-lo pelo o que ele fazia, cheguei até a almejar algum dia chegar na posição que ele estava, cheguei até a ter um pouco de inveja por tanta popularidade que ele tinha.

Até vê-lo pessoalmente.

Lembro-me perfeitamente. Depois que o jogo acabou, todos os jogadores foram até a cabine do Ministro para tirar a foto que seria manchete nos jornais bruxos do mundo inteiro. Um pouco receoso, olhando apenas para o chão, ele tentou achar uma posição no fundo para que ninguém o notasse – o que ele não conseguiu porque o Ministro fez questão de vê-lo ao seu lado.

Tudo poderia ter me surpreendido: a timidez de um astro do Quadribol, o andar meio curvado e sem jeito, as coisas mais banais que nunca se imaginariam vendo-o no ar.

Mas o que eu menos esperava foi ver seu olhar. Dizem que o olhar é a porta da frente da alma, ou coisa assim que os trouxas falam. A alma dele, então, era a coisa mais bela que já tinha visto em toda minha vida. O olhar dele era vivo, mesmo que um pouco mascarado pelo medo.

Era como se o olhar dele falasse, implorasse para que eu chegasse mais perto.

Então descobri o que tentação realmente significava. Para mim tentação tinha o nome de Viktor, o cheiro de Viktor e o olhar de Viktor.

Ah, se eu pudesse voltar atrás e ter algum daquele tipo de vira-tempo que Mione usava no ano anterior, eu queria, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não descobrir o que era essa palavra.

A tentação massacrou meus sentimentos. Cheguei a ficar no auge do que eu considerava banal, fútil.

E pensei que eu conseguiria arrancar essa página de minha história, amassá-la e queimá-la. Mas não imaginaria que ele viria para minha escola, atormentar, também, o pouco de paz que tinha.

-------------

Mesmo com todas as perturbações do ano, nada foi pior, mais cruel, que o Baile de Inverno. Nem mesmo a minha nomeação para ser o Quarto Campeão.

Perturbou porque eu sabia que ele iria com uma garota, dentre as tantas que corriam atrás dele, seja no refeitório, na frente do lago da Lula Gigante. Mione disse que elas o perseguem até na Biblioteca, sua [i]santa Biblioteca[/i]

Ciúmes? Eu não sei.

Então tive a brilhante idéia de convidar Cho Chang, uma garota por quem eu nutri, no ano passado, uma grande paixão. Mas não conhecia o significado de [i]tentação[/i] quando estava apaixonado por ela.

Sim, aplaudam o 'Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu' por essa brilhante, magnífica idéia. É claro que não pensei que Cedric Diggory, aquele garoto pelo qual muitas garotas suspiravam – [i]mas nem tanto quanto pelo Viktor[/i] – a levaria. No fim, fui com uma Gryffindor que convidei na última hora.

Queria descobrir quem Viktor levaria para o Baile. Acho que tentação, no fundo, leva à isso. Por um instante, começo a entender como a mente de uma pessoa apaixonada funciona.

Seria capaz de falar que odiaria perpetuamente quem fosse o par dele. Até descobrir que era a Mione, até ver o sorriso nos lábios e nos olhos da minha irmã de coração. Ela precisava da felicidade, talvez mais do que eu, e se a felicidade era Viktor, eu a entendia completamente.

A felicidade de minha melhor amiga ultrapassava a minha tentação.

E depois desse momento comecei a sentir falta. Falta do que eu não tive, falta do que me tentou. Falta daquilo que me rodeou durante meses, mas encontrou a felicidade na minha melhor amiga.

Falta de seu sorriso, de sua timidez. Falta de um sonho: dele ser só meu.

Falta da felicidade que não alcancei com minha tentação

FIM.


End file.
